Rusty's Elsanna Christmas Special
by Rustythedragon
Summary: A collection of Elsanna Christmas themed one shots. Mostly modern AUs and non-related. Stories range from K to M (and will be labelled at the start of each chapter).
1. Santa's Little Helper

**This is a series of one shots I've been posting over on Tumblr. Each chapter will be a separate story and I'll post a blurb and rating at the start of each chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santa's Little Helper<strong>

Rating: K+ (this is probably the safest thing I've ever written)

Synopsis: Elsa takes her little brother Olaf to see Santa at the mall and runs into a cute redhead working as an elf.

* * *

><p>Olaf had been begging to see Santa for days, and since Elsa was finally home from school for the holidays, the job fell to her. She didn't mind though. How could she? She had missed her little brother, and watching him light up at the thought of meeting Santa brought joy to her heart.<p>

The mall was another matter, however. Elsa was a quiet person by nature. Some might call her reclusive, but she preferred the term "reserved." Either way, Elsa normally avoided crowds, but the mall would be busy this time of year no matter what. She would have to deal with it, for Olaf's sake.

Olaf was so excited he could barely contain himself. Elsa brought him to the mall booth decorated with extra large candy canes, gingerbread men and reindeer. A long line of kids were waiting to see Santa. When Olaf caught a glimpse of jolly old Saint Nick, however, he tore himself from Elsa's hand and rushed headlong through the crowd. Elsa's stomach churned, but she had no time for fear, and sprinted after her little brother.

Olaf seemed impeccably skilled at dodging the crowd, until he ran full tilt into a girl dressed as an elf at the booth exit. He almost knocked her over, but thankfully, she managed to find her balance. At least it gave Elsa the opportunity to catch up to him.

"Olaf! Hang on little guy! We need to wait in line! I'm really sorry..." Elsa froze as she finally got a good look at the elf and a warmth spread from her cheeks down to her core.

The elf was gorgeous, a cute redhead with freckles and rosy cheeks. She smiled at them, "It's OK. No harm done."

"Elsa!" Olaf demanded her attention, "I really need to see Santa!"

"I know buddy," She got down on one knee to talk to him at his level, "But you've got to wait your turn! Now what do you say when you bump into someone?"

The little boy looked up at the elf, his brown eyes wide, "Excuse me!"

"Close enough. Come on, let's get in line."

"We'll see you soon!" The elf waved, her nose crinkling in an adorable grin.

Relief flooded Elsa as she turned away from the girl, finally able to direct her gaze elsewhere. Of course Olaf had to run into her, and she was nothing but sweet about it too. Elsa couldn't imagine doing that kind of job. Dealing with people, especially this time of year, would have been her worst nightmare, yet the redhead had a genuine smile plastered on her face. When Elsa wasn't busy entertaining Olaf as they waited, she stole a peek at the girl. She was giving out candy canes and leading kids out of the booth. Heat flared across Elsa's cheeks and she quickly looked away.

Olaf was nearly vibrating with excitement by the time a much more appropriately disgruntled elf let them into the booth and lead them to Santa. Elsa spied the redhead waiting near the exit and abruptly tore her gaze away to focus on her brother. It wouldn't do to be caught staring. Besides, she needed to keep an eye on Olaf.

Her brother jumped onto Santa's lap and the man let out a wheeze carefully disguising it as a, "Ho ho ho! What's your name little boy?"

"Olaf!"

"And have you been good this year?"

"Extra good!"

Elsa hid a snort of laughter behind her hand. He _had_ been extra good the past few days, ever since he started begging to see Santa, but that didn't necessarily make up for the whole year.

"And what do you want for Christmas Olaf?"

"Santa," Olaf's grin faded and he became very serious, "I need to ask you for something, but it's not for me. Is that OK?"

"Oh? And who might this something be for?" Santa raised an eyebrow at Elsa who shrugged, bewildered by Olaf's request.

Olaf leaned closer wanting to whisper, but the noise in the mall meant he had to do so loudly, "It's for my big sister Elsa! She's really lonely, and I was wondering if you could bring her a girlfriend?"

"OLAF!" Elsa clutched at her sides wishing she could shrivel up and disappear. She couldn't believe what her little brother had just said, to a mall Santa no less, and... Elsa's attention snapped to the exit. Sure enough the redhead was laughing.

To make matters worse, Olaf didn't stop, "I know you can do anything, even miracles, and all I want for Christmas is for my big sis to be happy! So can you please bring her a girlfriend?"

Elsa rushed in grabbing Olaf under the arms and tearing him from Santa's lap, "I am so sorry about this. He wants the new pokémon DS game, I swear to God!" She carried Olaf a few steps out of the way before plunking him back down on the ground, "Olaf! That is NOT something you ask Santa for!"

Olaf rolled his eyes, completely unashamed, "This is why I wanted to go with Mom! I knew you'd get embarrassed. But it's OK Elsa!" He reached out a little hand to pat hers which were shaking slightly, "Santa won't tell anybody what you want, and you've been extra good too, so I know he'll help you!"

She had the sweetest kid brother on the face of the planet, but Elsa couldn't shake the anxiety clawing ugly holes in what was left of her dignity. She wanted to run out the mall screaming. Boy did she ever want to run. She ran a tongue over parched lips, forcing herself to sound calm, "Are you finished?"

"Well," Olaf huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "I _was_ going to ask about the DS game, but you interrupted me."

"Right. Sorry. I'm so sorry. Can we go now? Please!"

Olaf sighed, reaching out to take one of her hands and lead her toward the exit, "It's ok Elsa. Really. Don't get upset." For all his childishness, Olaf understood her anxiety better than most people. He was quick to comfort her and lead her out of trouble. Her little hero.

"I know Olaf, and I'm sorry, but that was really embarrassing!"

"Elsa! It's _Santa_! There's no need to worry!" Olaf affirmed before the flash of a candy cane distracted him and he bounded over to grab it.

Elsa couldn't look the candy cane elf girl in the eye and as soon as Olaf's hand left hers, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso and her shoulders scrunched up to her ears.

"Hey," Olaf tugged at her sleeve, "Do you want my candy cane? It'll make you feel better."

"No sweetie!" The gesture brought Elsa back to reality, "It's for you. You deserve a treat after your silly sister went berserk on you and Santa."

Olaf grinned, "I bet if we ask real nice, the elf will give you one too!"

"N... no! That's OK! I don't need one!"

"Aw, everyone deserves a candy cane!" The redhead approached her, looking a little sheepish, "Um, look, I'm sorry about laughing earlier, but that was honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen, and well..." She held out a candy cane with a little piece of paper wrapped around it, "Here's my number. Just in case the Santa thing doesn't work out."

"Oh!" Elsa took the candy cane, and unwrapped the paper curled around it. Surely it was a joke. But no, the paper had a name and number scrawled on it, "Anna?"

"That's me! Call me! Oh! But only if you want. You don't have to." The redhead looked about as awkward as Elsa felt.

"I'd like to, if it's alright with you."

"Of course!" Anna held the exit gate open for them, "Any time! And Merry Christmas!"

Elsa paused. She wanted to stay and talk to Anna, but the exit beckoned. She waved goodbye, looking for something else – anything else – to distract her attention. Then she saw Olaf, chewing on his candy cane with a smug smile, "See! I told you Santa would help!"


	2. Underneath the Mistletoe

**Underneath the Mistletoe**

Rating: T (fur some kissin'!)

Synopsis: Modern office AU. Elsa is caught working late at the start of the Christmas holidays by Anna. They quickly find themselves in an awkward situation standing under some mistletoe in Elsa's office. (Prompt: Mistletoe from day one of Elsanna week!)

* * *

><p>There was always one more thing to finish. Elsa sat at her desk, trying to wrap up the last few lose ends before she left the office for the Christmas holidays. Of course, every time she thought she had finished, she found something else that needed her attention. It was getting late and the office had grown quiet, so she jumped when someone knocked on the frame of her office door.<p>

Anna, the vibrant redhead from sales grinned at her from her doorway, "Do you go home? Ever? Even at Christmas?"

"I was just wrapping things up."

"So was I, but the cleaning staff would like to close up and guess who's the last one out!" Anna took a step in, standing in front of Elsa's desk.

Elsa didn't respond, but looked up to the ceiling above Anna. She had hung the mistletoe as half a joke, half a dare from Kristoff who teased her for not having anything festive in her office. She never expected anyone to walk under it. No one ever came into her office except Kristoff and he stood well away from the plant. Anna walked right under it.

Anna followed Elsa's gaze and gave a nervous laugh when she saw the decoration, "Is that what I think it is?"

Elsa got up from her chair, grabbing her bag as her computer shut down, "It's mistletoe."

"You hung mistletoe in your office? Aren't you scared someone might come in and stand under it and then things get really awkward..."

Elsa laughed, "You're the one still standing under it."

"Am I?" Anna tensed, her shoulders rising to her ears, "Wait, why'd you hang it in your office? You don't strike me as the mistletoe type. Not that I'm saying you're not a kissing type of person or anything, but this..."

"I think it's romantic." Elsa cut her off. Anna was adorable when she rambled, but Elsa could tell from Anna's reddening face that she was uncomfortable, "It's a sweet tradition and I like it."

"Wow. I never took you for a closet romantic Elsa!" Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "So... do you have to kiss someone who accidentally walks under it? Is it bad luck not to?"

"Actually, I've never kissed anyone under it before."

"What? But I thought you said you liked it?"

"I like the _idea_ of it. In practice," Elsa took a step towards Anna who still hadn't moved, "It is a little awkward. You, um... you don't have to keep standing there."

"Maybe I want to." For a moment Anna looked resolute, but she quickly crumbled, "But you probably don't want to kiss me, because that would be awkward, and I'm awkward, I'm... I'm sorry." Anna made for the door.

Elsa reached out and caught Anna by the wrist. "Wait! Do you really want to?"

Anna's eyes widened, "Do you?"

Elsa looked up once more at the plastic plant hanging from the ceiling, "I'd love to be kissed under the mistletoe... if you'd like to."

Anna took a step closer. Fingers gently brushed over the back of Elsa's neck, pulling her face down toward the redhead. They were so close. Elsa closed her eyes and leaned in. Anna's lips were soft and warm with the faint trace of chocolate on them. Elsa's tongue darted out, tasting the sweet cocoa on Anna's lips, and then Anna's mouth opened and her tongue pressed gently into Elsa's. A small moan vibrated through Anna's lips and Elsa pulled her closer.

Their kiss broke and Anna took a step back, "Whoa. That... that happened."

"I... I'm sorry!" Elsa couldn't keep her embarrassment in check. That was supposed to be a simple kiss, romantic and subtle. She had nearly devoured Anna. "I didn't mean to be so intense."

"No no! I liked it! I mean kissing you is... wow! I'm sorry, my brain is having trouble making words right now. Can I kiss you again?"

Elsa laughed, drawing Anna to her by her hips, "Yes! You may!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Why do I have a feeling you guys are going to ask me to continue every one of these? Thanks for the reviews!

**ETA:** No seriously guys, publishing stuff and getting nothing but demands for more or demands for different kinds of stories is NOT fun from my end. I do this for fun and I do this for FREE, and I publish stuff because I think other people might get enjoyment out of what I've written. If you don't like one shots THAT'S FINE. You don't have to read my stupid, cheesy Christmas drabbles! If you want to critique this writing for what it is, that's fine too, but getting all these demands is driving me crazy. I feel like what I've done isn't good enough and what's the point of doing this if no one appreciates it?

Understand what this is: a collection of one shots, and manage your expectations accordingly. Please. For my sanity. Sometimes I DO ask my readers for input or prompts. This is not one of those times. This is my cheesy little Christmas gift to you. That's it.


	3. No Peeking

**No Peeking**

Rating: M (For sex. If you are looking for the porn, here it is! Merry Christmas you filthy animals!)

Synopsis: Anna tries to find out what Elsa is wrapping for her at the last minute on Christmas Eve. (Elsanna Week day 4 prompt: no peeking.)

* * *

><p>"I told you, I still need to wrap your gift!" Elsa blocked the doorframe to their bedroom, pushing Anna back.<p>

"Are you kidding me! Elsa, it's Christmas Eve! Talk about last minute!" Anna tried to steal a peek through Elsa's arms. Something didn't sit right. Elsa planned everything and was never, ever late, so what kind of gift could possibly have her scrambling at the last minute like this?

"Ah ah!" Elsa placed a slender finger directly on Anna's nose, forcing her to look up to Elsa's eyes, "Absolutely no peeking!"

This. This would drive Anna insane.

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa was already closing the door between them, "You can open it as soon as I'm done. I promise!" The last sliver of light was shut out and Elsa closed the door completely.

Anna thumped her head against the door, but a flicker of light caught her eye, shining out from the bottom of the door as Elsa's shadow passed by the crack. Anna dropped to her hands and knees, silent as a cat. She pressed her face to the floor trying to get a good angle to see what was going on in their room. She knew she shouldn't bother since she would be able to open the gift right away, but Anna's curiosity got the better of her.

A shuffle of socked feet flew by and out of Anna's vision. Then they returned, going over to the bed. Yes, Elsa was definitely putting something on the bed, though it didn't seem heavy judging by the way the comforter barely moved.

"Anna?"

Anna panicked, smacking her head into the door with a loud bang. She bit into one of her knuckles to keep from crying out, but the jig was up.

"No! Peeking!"

A piece of clothing was thrown at the bottom of the door, blocking the last of Anna's hope for a view of her present. Anna swore under her breath, but got up and dusted off her knees. She'd just have to wait. She leaned against the wall opposite the door, trying to burn a hole through the solid wood with her gaze as she waited.

It was an eternity before Elsa called out to her, "You can come in now!"

Anna reached for the door, pushing it open slowly, as if she expected some kind of trap to be sprung from the other side. Then she saw Elsa splayed across their bed in the dim light. Black, sheer silk stockings ran up elsa's long legs, held in place with garters, clipped to frilly black lace underwear and... were those little blue bows? Anna's knees felt like they might buckle underneath her as she stumbled forward to the edge of their bed. The blue satin ribbons threading through the lace matched Elsa's eyes and her pale, creamy skin strained against the lace.

"Do you like your present?" Elsa ran her hands over her hips giving the lace a tug.

"Do I ever!" Anna blurted out. She drank in the beautiful sight before her. Elsa always had a knack for looking good, but this was extraordinary.

Elsa leaned back, tilting her nose in the air, "I know I said I'd let you unwrap it right away, but you were being naughty trying to sneak a peek!"

"I was not!" Anna went rigid, afraid Elsa might take this away from her.

"Liar!" Elsa tried to maintain her cool, but her playful grin gave her away.

"You're such a tease!" Anna caught a delicate wrist, pushing Elsa back into the pillows while climbing over top of her. She looked down at the pale chest heaving beneath her then into the cool blue of Elsa's eyes, "I'd like to open my present now if that's OK with you?"

Elsa's eyes darkened and she caught her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth. Anna breathed heavily, ignoring the rising tension between her legs as she waited for Elsa's permission.

Finally, Elsa nodded, "Tell my how you're going to unwrap it first."

"Well," Anna leaned down to whisper in Elsa's ear, "Normally I go for the tried and true method of..." She passed her tongue over the shell of Elsa's ear, "Ripping the wrapping right off!"

"Oh?" Elsa inhaled sharply beneath her, her chest rising into Anna's and her hands pulled at Anna's hips, encouraging her.

"But..." Anna trailed off, running kisses down Elsa's neck, "You did such a fine job with this wrapping, I'd hate to ruin it."

Anna nearly lost her senses when teeth caught the lobe of her ear drawing it into a hot mouth, and probing it lightly with a curious tongue.

Anna shoved Elsa back down into the sheets, "Don't distract me! I want to take my time unwrapping my present!"

Bright blonde hair contrasted against the dark sheets of their bed and Anna watched Elsa's pale skin take on a flush of pink. Plump lips parted and Elsa's strained voice pleaded, "Anna!"

"Oh? Was there a certain way you wanted me to unwrap my gift?"

There was a slight bob in Elsa's throat as she swallowed, her gaze growing somewhat shy, "However you'd like, but um, don't be too rough, I'd like to reuse the wrapping."

"Of course!" Anna sat up, running her hands from Elsa's neck down over her chest, feeling the scratch of lace and the sweet whisper of satin ribbons under her palms. She paused at Elsa's breasts, giving them a squeeze then proceeded over her smooth ribs and stomach to hips clad in black with little blue bows sticking out. She trailed her fingers over garter clips and down silky stockings. Anna could no longer contain a groan as she palmed Elsa's silk clad thighs.

Anna caught Elsa watching her as she brought her head down to give Elsa's inner thigh a kiss, "I really like my present!"

Elsa smiled back, looking rightly pleased with herself.

"You know," Anna licked her lips, "I like this wrapping so much. I don't think I'm going to take it off."

"Wait what?" Elsa tensed.

Anna flashed her a wink. "Oh I'm still, going to enjoy my present, but I'd like to keep the wrapping on."

"Oh?" Elsa raised a curious eyebrow at Anna.

"Mm hmm!" Anna jumped forward, leaning over Elsa's chest, inserting her fingers between the fabric of the bra, and the breast straining against it, while plunging straight into an open mouthed kiss. Anna felt the nipple harden against her palm and gave it a pinch with her fingers. Elsa grabbed at her, frantically pulling her deeper into her mouth. Anna dove in. When she came back up for air she trailed kisses along Elsa's jaw, then down her neck.

Anna lowered herself over Elsa's chest, running a flat tongue over the lace, feeling the nipple harden underneath. Anna closed her mouth around it, sucking hard through the fabric. Elsa writhed beneath her letting out a high throaty gasp. Anna let her hands wander lower, over a taught stomach until she felt the lacy edge of the panties. One hand ran roughly over top, dipping in between Elsa's legs to find the fabric was already soaked through. Anna pressed her fingers into Elsa, feeling carefully for the edge of the underwear, then pulling it aside and letting her fingers graze the soft skin underneath. Anna drew back the hem, allowing her fingers access to the silky wetness underneath. Elsa hummed with pleasure as Anna explored.

"Anna!" Elsa pulled her close, panting in her ear, "I need you... Now!"

Anna dropped down, positioning herself comfortably on her stomach before the pleasant sight of of soaked satin. She ran her tongue flat over the underwear, tasting Elsa's essence through the lace.

Elsa ground her hips into Anna's mouth. "Anna, I don't think I can... um... get enough friction, uh... covered."

"I'm not taking them off," Anna teased, "But don't worry, I have a compromise in mind."

Anna pulled the lace to one side, giving her enough access to run her tongue over Elsa's clit. They both gasped at the direct contact, somehow all the sweeter for the previous barrier. Anna set to work, one hand holding the fabric away, the other stroking Elsa's folds, working fingers into her opening. Elsa bucked into her hand, pushing Anna's fingers deeper, then her back arched and she pushed herself hard into Anna's mouth.

"Ah! Anna!"

Anna obliged, holding her tongue firm against Elsa as she rode out her orgasm. When Anna finally let go, she realized she was trembling. She attempted to crawl up onto her hands and knees, but Elsa grabbed her, bringing her into a searing kiss before collapsing on the sheets together in a tangle of limbs.

"That was amazing!" Elsa purred into her ear.

"I'm glad you liked your gift... I mean, my gift, I mean... holy cats, that was hot!" Anna couldn't think straight at the best of times. Her brain was mush right now, but one thing was clear, "This is the best present ever!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Merry Christmas Anna."


End file.
